The present invention relates generally to an exercise monitoring device and, more particularly, to an audible exercise monitoring device designed for stand-alone use, to be worn on a part of a user""s body, for incorporation into an exercise mat or other surface, or as part of a piece of exercise equipment, such as one of the type having a displaceable member adapted to undergo reciprocal (i.e., cyclical) movement in response to a repetitive curling, bending, pushing, pulling, or pressing force of a user. More specifically, the present invention relates to an audible electronic exercise monitoring, coaching and training device which monitors the user""s exercise performance and issues audible and optionally visual and textual indicia, such as a verbal count of the rate, distance, number of exercise repetitions, and the like, performed by the user and/or issues audible alarms, verbal instructions, verbal motivation and encouragement and other verbal or textual information and instruction.
A wide variety of different types of equipment is available for exercising different individual muscles and muscle groups of the human body. Free weights, such as dumbbells and barbells, have long been widely used in both commercial and residential settings. Low cost universal-type weight training equipment has more recently become accessible to consumers for residential use, as have sophisticated cardiovascular exercise devices such as electromechanical stationary bicycles, motorized treadmills, hydraulic stair climbers, rowing machines, aerobic riders, aerobic flyers, and the like.
Many different types of cardiovascular exercise equipment are provided with electronic monitoring devices for tracking the user""s performance and providing the user with a practical performance target or goal. Even inexpensive stationary bicycles, stair climbers and treadmills are often provided with built-in timers, pulsemeters, calorie counters, speedometers, odometers and/or pedometers. Such devices are relatively inexpensive to produce and are simple in design, relying upon the use of a single programmed microprocessor or application-specific integrated circuit to calculate various information using performance data acquired from standard sensors. For instance, the number of calories expended during an exercise may be determined using a simple calculation based upon the exercise resistance, exercise rate and elapsed time. Pulse rate monitoring devices are also of simple design and low cost. By monitoring the user""s pulse, the number of calories expended and the like, the user may be provided with a practical indication of his or her exercise progress and performance.
The use of electronic monitoring instruments in conventional cardiovascular training equipment has had some beneficial fitness results, including a moderate increase in the level of user interest and an increased level of exercise performance. However, the most beneficial results of any exercise are obtained when an individual is given a specific, easily understandable performance target, is informed of his or her exercise progress, and is given verbal motivation, coaching, encouragement and instruction. When this is done, the individual is generally more interested in performing an exercise routine correctly and completely, and the results of the exercise routine are markedly improved.
While pulsemeters, calorie counters, odometers, pedometers, and the like, serve to increase user interest, they do not serve to directly motivate or coach the individual to complete an exercise program. Nor do such devices ensure that an individual is performing an exercise routine correctly or completely, or that the user is following an appropriate dietary regimen. Moreover, electronic monitoring devices of the type described above are of limited utility in connection with non-cardiovascular, strength training exercise equipment such as free weights and isometric exercisers. While such devices are useful for monitoring cardiovascular exercises, information such as pulse rate, elapsed time and calories expended is only of secondary importance in non-cardiovascular exercises, which are generally designed to increase muscle strength. While the primary goal of cardiovascular exercise is to maintain a target elevated pulse rate for a prolonged period of time, the goal of most non-cardiovascular exercises is the targeting of individual muscles for a relatively short period of time to increase strength. Such exercises do not generally result in prolonged heart rate elevation. Thus, even highly sophisticated non-cardiovascular training equipment is not generally provided with electronic monitoring equipment similar to that described above. Users of such equipment are therefore required to perform non-cardiovascular exercises in the presence of fitness professionals or are otherwise relegated to perform boring, strenuous exercise routines alone and to monitor their own performance. Additionally, exercise routines are often accompanied by dietary regimens requiring the intake of certain foods and food supplements at specific times and in specific quantities. Nor do conventional exercise monitoring devices provide the user with any dietary information to assist the user in maintaining a specific exercise and dietary program.
Although they are perhaps the most important part of any weight training exercise routine, the last one or two repetitions are also the most difficult to perform. At the point an individual reaches the last few repetitions of an exercise, the individual is under a great deal of physical stress. Despite the importance of the last few repetitions of such an exercise, these last repetitions are extremely difficult. In the absence of a spotter or personal trainer for providing verbal motivation and encouragement, many individuals have found it difficult to properly complete these last few repetitions of a weight training exercise due to the lack of self-motivation brought on by intense physical stress. Although prior art monitoring devices exist for monitoring the results of an exercise, no previously-available electronic exercise monitoring device has addressed the need for providing an individual with the motivation and encouragement needed to complete an exercise routine.
Another good example of this is situps and pushups. While pushups are a highly beneficial exercise, there are no electronic monitoring or coaching devices available for use in conjunction with pushups. Similarly, situps are generally the most straightforward and useful exercise motion for addressing the entire abdominal structure of the human body. However, they are also strenuous to perform, boring and very difficult to monitor. There are no electronic monitoring devices available for stand-alone-use in conjunction with situp or pushup type exercises, and the individual performing such exercises must either rely upon another person to monitor their performance or must somehow keep track of his or her own performance.
Even though several types of exercise devices have been developed for use in exercising the abdominal muscles by augmenting the natural resistive force of gravity against the human body, such devices are not generally provided with any type of electronic monitoring equipment similar to that provided in cardiovascular fitness equipment.
Although there are a virtually unlimited number of different types of mechanical devices designed to replace exercises such as pushups and situps, most of these devices, despite their high cost, provide little or no added benefit over fundamental exercises such as situps and pushups. Nor do any of these devices provide a means for monitoring, motivating, or coaching the user to correctly and completely perform an exercise.
For instance, various types of rotary movement abdominal exercise devices are available that target the abdominal muscles. Some such devices are designed to facilitate curling motion while a person is originally lying in a supine position. Other such devices are designed to facilitate such motion while a person is in a seated position. Such equipment, however, is entirely mechanical in nature and is not generally provided with electronic monitoring devices. In one known abdominal exercise device, for example, the user performs abdominal curling exercises against a resistance provided by the machine. The user is seated in an upright position and performs the curling and uncurling motion against a resistance provided by a bar mounted in a cantilevered manner on an arm which pivots about a fixed point forwardly and rearwardly with the user""s curling and uncurling exercise motion. In another well known variation of this device, the bar is adapted to undergo variable resistance throughout the curling and uncurling motion to maximize exercise benefits. There are no electronic monitoring devices provided in this type of equipment for monitoring a user""s performance and offering verbal motivation and encouragement. As a result, the individual is required to monitor his or her own performance or to rely upon another person, such as a personal trainer.
Another abdominal exerciser which has recently become popular is designed to support the user""s head and neck while performing situp type exercises from a supine position. The device is formed of a tubular frame defining a pair of laterally spaced support rails, a pair of laterally spaced rocker portions, a pair of laterally spaced arm rest portions and a connecting portion for connecting the support rails together. Cushions are disposed on the arm rest portions to receive the elbows of the user when in a lying position. The head and neck of the user are supported on a padded support extending across the connecting portion. In one variation of this device, the rocker portions are curved on a circular arc to match the curvature of the spine when performing the situp type exercises. In another variation of this device, the rocker portions are merely pivot points designed to facilitate rocking motion on a circular arc, also to match the curvature of the spine when performing the situp type exercises. While this basic device is available in various other configurations, with or without arcuate portions, each such variation is designed to support the user""s neck and head when performing situps or crunches. For example, in another variation, the connecting portion is disposed proximate the arm rest portions of the device, rather than the head rest portion.
Much like weight training equipment and other types of non-cardiovascular fitness equipment, none of the foregoing types of exercise equipment is provided with an electronic device for providing useful instructions to the user, monitoring the user""s performance level, increasing the user""s interest level by providing verbal motivation and encouragement, informing the user of an attainable goal, or providing the user with a suitable exercise and dietary regimen. Additionally, there are very few available monitoring devices for use with exercises that are performed without the use of any type of exercise device. As noted above, conventional exercise monitoring devices also do not provide the verbal motivation and encouragement of a personal trainer. Situps, for example, may be performed on an exercise mat or floor without the use of a curling device. Pushups may, also be performed on any flat surface. When an exercise is performed without the use of any type of exercise equipment, no electronic monitoring device is generally used. A need therefore exists for an electronic exercise monitor for stand-alone use, to be worn on a part of the user""s body, or for at least partial incorporation into a piece of exercise equipment or an exercise surface to monitor an exercise and provide the user with verbal motivation, and optionally to provide the user with useful instructions and information concerning his or her exercise performance, to warn the user of an incorrect or potentially dangerous condition, to provide the user with verbal encouragement and motivation to perform an exercise correctly and completely, and to assist the user in maintaining a desirable diet and exercise routine.
Although there have been previous attempts to provide such instructional information and encouragement through the use of pre-recorded audio and video exercise programs no such program is capable of monitoring the performance of the user while performing the exercise described and shown on the pre-recorded program.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for use in monitoring the progress and performance of an activity (such as an exercise routine) and for providing a verbal indication of the user""s performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for use in monitoring a user""s progress and performance of an exercise routine and for ensuring that the exercise routine is correctly performed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for use in monitoring the progress and performance of an exercise routine, for ensuring that the exercise routine is correctly performed, and for issuing a verbal indication of the monitored exercise progress and performance and verbal encouragement and alarms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for monitoring at least one function associated with the performance of an exercise and issuing a verbal representation thereof at selected times.
Still another object of the present invention to provide exercise monitoring devices of the aforementioned types for stand-alone use with or without exercise equipment, or for incorporation into a piece of exercise equipment or an exercise surface for monitoring exercises performed by a user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide exercise monitoring devices of the aforementioned types designed for stand-alone use with or without exercise equipment, or to coact with or for incorporation into various different types of exercise equipment for monitoring an exercise performed by a user while using the exercise equipment, or to provide a verbal indication of one or more monitored exercise functions such as exercise rate, distance, time, pulse rate, calories expended, breathing pattern, heart or muscle strength, and the like.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of monitoring the number of exercise repetitions performed while using a known exercise device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise monitor capable of detecting when exercises are being performed improperly by the user and issuing an audible alarm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise monitor for monitoring, coaching and training a user, and issuing audible indicia such as a verbal representation of at least one monitored function, audible alarms, instructions, motivation and encouragement, and/or information relating to exercise and diet programs.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an electronic exercise monitor which verbally informs the user of his or her exercise progress and/or which offers the user verbal encouragement and motivation.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, which provides an electronic exercise monitoring device for monitoring the performance of an exercise by a user. In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the exercise monitoring device comprises one or more exercise detection means each for detecting a function associated with the performance of an exercise and outputting a corresponding signal which varies in accordance with the detected function, processing means for receiving the signal output from each of the one or more exercise detection means and determining therefor a starting address at which a block of corresponding sound data is stored, a memory for storing sound data associated with the at least one detected exercise function, and a speech generator for generating a voice in accordance with the sound data, the speech generator being controlled by the processing means in response to the one or more exercise detection means to output a verbal representation associated with the one or more detected exercise functions and/or a variable determined in accordance therewith at selected times as a user progressively performs the exercise.
As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, the sound data may comprise data for producing a verbal representation of the monitored exercise function, a variable determined by the processing means in accordance therewith, or a motivational phrase selected based upon the monitored exercise function and indicating a relative exercise performance level.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, the exercise monitoring device comprises one or more exercise detection means each for detecting a function associated with the performance of an exercise and outputting a corresponding signal which varies in accordance with the detected exercise function, processing means for receiving the signal output from each of the one or more exercise detection means and determining therefor a starting address at which a block of corresponding sound data is stored, a memory for storing first sound data associated with the at least one detected exercise function and second sound data representative of a plurality of verbal phrases for encouraging the user to continue to perform the exercise or alarming the user of an incorrect or potentially dangerous condition, and a speech generator for generating a voice in accordance with first and second sound data stored in the memory, the speech generator being controlled by the processing means in response to each exercise detector to output a verbal representation of the one or more detected exercise functions at selected times as a user progressively performs the exercise in accordance with the first sound data, and to output a selected verbal phrase selected from the second sound data based on the value of a detected exercise function so as to inform the user of his or her exercise progress, to motivate the user to continue to perform the exercise correctly, or to provide a verbal alarm to the user.
The detected exercise functions may comprise any functions associated with the performance of an exercise, which may depend upon the particular exercise that is being performed. Such functions include, but are not limited to, time, distance, number of laps, number of repetitions, speed, pulse rate, height, calories expended, applied force, breathing pattern, accuracy, and the like. Any other function associated with the performance of an exercise or other activity may also serve as a detected function in accordance with the present invention, the particular type of function not being limited to those described herein.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the electronic exercise monitor is adapted for stand-alone use to permit use of the device in conjunction with exercises that are performed with or without the use of a piece, of exercise equipment, such as walking, jogging, running, situps, pullups, weight training, bicycling, swimming, and the like. The exercise monitor utilizes an exercise motion detector of conventional structure for detecting an exercise function associated with a particular exercise, such as distance traveled (in the case of walking, jogging, running, cycling or treadmill exercises), or, for instance, for detecting a specific motion (in the case of situps, pushups, swimming, and the like), for detecting the repetitive motion associated with the performance of the exercise and for outputting a corresponding signal which varies in accordance with the performance of the exercise. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, the exercise monitor may be provided with a detector for measuring a physiological condition of the user as a function associated with the performance of an exercise, such as a pulse meter for monitoring the user""s pulse or a stress gauge for monitoring movements of the user""s chest in accordance with the user""s breathing pattern. In accordance with this aspect of the present invention, the exercise monitor may be fully or partially housed in a case or package that may be carried or worn by the user on the wrist, ankle, waist, glove, neck, hat, and the like. Alternatively, the exercise monitor may be built into a piece of exercise equipment or an exercise surface such as an exercise mat. The exercise detection means comprise conventionally available detectors having a structure depending upon the particular exercise function being monitored. Examples are noted above. In the case of exercise repetitions, the detector may simply comprise a switch or other input means capable of detecting successive repetitions of a repetitive exercise, such as presses, extensions, pushups or situps, that are being performed by the user.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the exercise monitor is incorporated at least partially into a piece of exercise equipment and the exercise motion detector comprises means for detecting movement of a displaceable member of the exercise equipment, such as a cantilevered arm, a flywheel, a cable, a barbell, or the like, the detecting means being responsive to the repeated motion of the displaceable member, for example, to output a signal which varies in accordance with the cyclical movement (such as rotary, linear, reciprocal, and the like) of the displaceable member in response to performance of an exercise by the user on the exercise equipments. Any means capable of detecting the cyclical performance of an exercise on a piece of exercise equipment may be used as the motion detector. As noted above, the exercise monitor may also be provided with an exercise detector comprising means for monitoring a physiological condition of the user, such as the user""s pulse rate, oxygen intake, EEG, and the like, so as to monitor the user""s physiological condition as a function of the exercise being performed. In all cases, the physiological condition may be the sole monitored function, or one of a plurality of monitored functions.
In each of the above-described aspects of the present invention, the processing means receives an output signal of the exercise detector, which varies in accordance with the monitored exercise function, and determines therefor at selected times a starting address at which a block of corresponding sound data is stored. The memory stores sound data representative of a voice for all or some values of the monitored function(s) so as to provide a verbal representation of a monitored function and/or sound data representative of motivational phrases. In order to generate a voice representation of the one or more monitored functions or a selected motivational phrase, the exercise monitor is further provided with a speech generator for generating a naturally-sounding human voice (or reproducing a pre-stored version of an actual human voice) or other audible indicia in accordance with the sound data stored in the memory. The speech generator is controlled by the processing means in response to the exercise monitor so as to provide, at selected times, a verbal indication of the performance of the exercise by the user and/or verbal motivation. Thus, for example, if the monitored function comprises exercise repetitions, the exercise monitor may progressively count some or all of the sequential exercise repetitions performed by the user and may encourage the user to complete the exercise routine.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention adapted to count successive repetitions of an exercise performed on a piece of exercise equipment, a switch (such as a contact switch or a mercury switch) is provided for monitoring the reciprocal movement of a displaceable member of a piece of exercise equipment. Preferably, the switch has contacts disposed such that each full cycle of motion of the displaceable member causes a single, temporary closure of the switch contacts so as to permit the generation of a single pulse for each repetition and to permit detection of successive exercise repetitions which are to be verbally counted by the exercise monitor. A voice count is generated for all or only for selected ones of the exercise repetitions. In another embodiment, rotary motion of a displaceable member of a bicycle or treadmill is monitored and linear distance and/or speed is calculated based on the rotary motion. A corresponding verbal representation of the distance and/or speed is generated at selected times. In accordance with the present invention, the electronic exercise monitor provides a verbal representation of one or more monitored exercise functions rather than merely a visual indication, such that the user need not be mindful of a visual display and may instead concentrate on the exercise. However, a visual display may also be provided to a supplement the verbal representation and, optionally, to provide a continuous indication of the one or more monitored functions in cases where a verbal count is not issued continuously.
In the case of repetitive exercises in which sets of successive exercise repetitions are being monitored, the electronic exercise monitor is preferably provided with input means to enable the user to set a desired exercise rate, a desired number of repetitions per set, and a desired enunciation pattern. To accomplish this, a first selector may be provided for selecting an exercise rate at which human voice patterns will be produced, the selected rate being variable between a predetermined minimum value and a predetermined maximum value (i.e., a tempo), a second selector may be provided for selecting a desired number of repetitions per set (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9crepetition numberxe2x80x9d), and a third selector may be provided for selecting an enunciation pattern at which the human voice will be produced, such as by issuing a verbal count every one repetition, or issuing a verbal count every five repetitions, or issuing a verbal count every ten repetitions, etc. When the first through third selectors are included, the processing means is provided with means responsive to the first through third selectors for setting the rate at which the human voice is read out from the memory, for detecting when to reset the count value so as to count successive sets of an exercise, and for controlling the enunciation pattern in the desired manner.
Alternatively, or additionally, the electronic exercise monitor may be provided with a switch for causing the issuance of a verbal representation of a monitored function or other verbal indicia when activated, thereby providing the user with means for generating a voice representation at random, user selectable times.
In addition or instead of providing a verbal representation of one or more monitored functions associated with the performance of an exercise or activity, such as the time, rate, distance, number of laps, number of repetitions, pulse rate, calories expended, applied force, breathing pattern, accuracy, and the like, the exercise monitor may also be programmed to issue verbal phrases and/or to provide other information to the user depending upon the value of a monitored function (or elapsed time), such as verbal encouragement to motivate the user to continue to perform the exercise correctly, instructions to guide the user in a desired manner, alarms to warn the user of an incorrect or potentially dangerous condition, and information concerning a desirable exercise and dietary routine. In order to accomplish this, the processing means may be programmed to control the speech generator to issue, at selected times, a selected phrase stored in the memory. For instance, the device may be programmed to issue instructions at the commencement of an exercise, or to monitor the user""s performance of the exercise and inform the user as to the correct manner to perform the exercise. Audible and preferably verbal alarms may be generated when the user is incorrectly performing the exercise such as by performing it too fast or slow, or, for instance, when a detected physiological condition indicates a potentially dangerous condition. Thus, for instance, if the user""s pulse rate is too low for too long, the device may advise the user that he or she has not attained a desired target pulse range. If the user""s pulse is exceedingly high or has remained at an elevated rate for too long, an audible alarm may be generated to warn the user of a potential danger, or to simply instruct the user to slow down. Verbal encouragement may be issued at selected times during the performance of an exercise, and is most preferably issued based on the value of a particular monitored function. Thus, for example, a selected motivational phrase can be issued when the user is nearing the end of an exercise, or when the user has slowed down, so as to encourage the user to complete the exercise correctly. As will be appreciated, these types of verbal phrases, which are selected by the processing means dependent upon the value of a monitored function, can be the sole verbal output of the electronic exercise monitor. The user can also be instructed as to the appropriate type and duration of warm up and cool down activities.
In the case of a monitored function which results in the issuance of a verbal representation on a relatively frequent basis, such as number of repetitions, verbal encouragement may be generated between or in the place of one or more successive verbal count numbers and/or sets. Thus, for example, where the verbal encouragement comprises only one or two short words, it may be issued between successive repetition counts. On the other hand, when the available time between successive counts is short and where the verbal encouragement comprises a relatively long phrase, it may be generated to replace one or more verbal, repetition counts while the processing means keeps track of the proper count. When the exercise rate is relatively slow, or between successive sets, however, even a long phrase may be inserted between successive repetition counts. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, the processing means is programmed to determine the appropriate insertion point for verbal phrases of any given duration.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the switch of the exercise monitor is mounted to a displaceable member of an abdominal exercise device which is constructed of a tubular frame comprising a pair of laterally spaced support rails for resting on a support surface (e.g., a floor), a pair of laterally spaced rocker portions each of which extends forwardly from a respective support rail and a pair of laterally spaced arm rest portions, each of which extends rearwardly from a respective rocker portion to receive an elbow and arm of a person disposed between the support rails in a supine position. The switch is mounted to a portion of the tubular frame which comes into and out of contact with the support surface (the floor) once each exercise repetition. An upstanding arch-shaped portion is connected to and between the support rails to define a space to receive the head of a person disposed between the support rails. A support means is also secured to and across the arch-shaped portion of the skeletal frame for supporting the neck and head of a person disposed between the support rails. During an exercise program, the user repeatedly curls his or her upper body in a forward and rearward rocking motion, which allows the user to strengthen the abdominal muscles.
When in use, the person rests his or her elbows or arms on the arm rest portions while lying down and then repeatedly curls his or her body forwardly and rearwardly while rocking on the rocker portions. The switch of the exercise monitor is mounted to the tubular frame in such a manner that closure of the switch contact members occurs once for each exercise repetition, when the portion of the tubular frame on which the switch is mounted comes into contact with the support surface. When the switch contact members come into contact, a current flows through the switch and is detected by the processing means. When the portion of the tubular frame on which the switch is mounted comes out of contact with the support surface, the switch contact members are opened, and no current flows through the switch. By monitoring the flow of current through the switch, the processing means is capable of monitoring the exercise progress of the user. The user conducts isometric contractions by applying a force through his or her arms to the exercise device which, in turn, causes lifting of the head, neck and upper body of the person when contracting the abdominal muscles. The exercise monitor provides a verbal count of the repeated cyclical forward and rearward curling motions and optionally issues synchronized verbal encouragement to the user in the manner described above and set forth in greater detail hereinafter in connection with the detailed description of the attached drawings.